The Reason I Can't have Tumblr
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Is because I get ideas. Shout-out to space for every star in the great big sky for this idea because it was their fics on tumbler that gave it to me. AU OOC Slurs, cursing, femslash, slash, probably bashing, violence, drinking, a cute little kid Skye, Nick's Team, and plenty of innuendo. Little Skye is a 084 that much is obvious, and the WSC decides to have Nick's Team raise her. M
1. Chapter 1

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I was surfing tumblr the other day when I saw a collection of fics under 'A place for every Star in the great big sky' for AOS…that spawned this idea…so big shout-out to them. AU OOC Femslash, Slash, Bashing, Cursing, and slurs.**

"Why the fuck is a kid here?" Those were the first words out of Victoria Hands' mouth when she walked into her teams personal rec room only to see a small girl sitting on the floor having a staring contest with Nick. The girl, who didn't look any older than five, didn't even bat an eyelash at Victoria's entrance or the swear word as she kept on staring at Nick who stared back.

"From what I can gather, there was a slaughter at her foster home by an unknown assailant. She is the only survivor but there is more to it than that. You remember that 084 Op a team of Rookies went on in China? A small village?" Jasper asked looking at the tall woman with red streaks in her hair as she walked further into the room.

"The entire village was slaughtered and once the team was back state-side they started dying off too. There was only one survivor that we know of but he's vanished off of our radar." John Garrett said from behind Victoria making Felix nod.

"Yes, that girl there is the only survivor of the village slaughter as well. One of the youngest Rookies was going to disappear with her from everywhere but once the team started dying with signs of being tortured she faked clearance for an almost invisible protection protocol and left her with an orphanage. She was to be constantly moved from home to home, moving immediately if any tried to adopt her, and her case workers were constantly being switched as well. It seems however that she fell through every crack and crevice in the system and kept paying the price for it." Felix said making Victoria and John both cringe, okay that wasn't good.

"She can also hear you." The little girl called dryly from her spot, still not looking away from Nick.

"Get used to it kid. Everyone does it to everyone else around here, especially Baby Girl." John said grinning as he threw an arm around Victoria who snorted at his nickname for her.

"Choke on a dick." Victoria said without any real heat behind it as she grinned at John who grinned back.

"Not in front of the kid you two!" Phil said looking scandalized and horrified as he stared at them from where he was sitting beside Nick.

"Fuck off Phil!" John and Victoria called in unison, making the girl smile slightly.

"So now she's being placed under protective custody…and the World council decided who better to protect her, and raise her since we have no clue when the threat will end, than Shield's leading team? So Tori, John, say hello to our shared daughter. Her name is Mar-" Jasper began smiling brightly at their looks of disbelief before he was cut off.

"If you call me that stupid name I'll shoot you!" The little girl growled cutely as she whipped around to glare at Jasper who looked amused.

"With what kid?" John asked only for his jaw to drop when the girl gave a highly familiar smirk and reached under the coffee table beside her, pulling out a gun that looked way way too big and scary in her tiny hands.

"See I know how to turn off the safety and make sure the clip is loaded and everything! So what were you saying?" The girl asked holding the gun up, which was pretty surprising considering most kids couldn't, and flicking the safety off as she pointed it at Jasper who gaped at her. Her hands didn't waver a single bit.

"What the fuck?!" Victoria was the first to yell as the girl smiled brightly and put the safety back on as she set the gun back down.

"Who the hell left a gun where a motherfucking kid could get to it?" Nick shouted as he glared around the room at his team while Melinda quickly moved the gun away from the kid and out of her zone of reach as the rest of the team looked at each other alarmed and confused before they all as one turned towards Victoria. She _is_ the Weapons Expert after all.

"I put some guns in just about every spot able in this room but I did _not_ put one under the coffee table!" Victoria exclaimed immediately at their looks.

" _Every_ spot?" John asked leering at Victoria playfully causing her to flip him off.

"Eat my dick John!"

"You guys are weird. You do all the things the nuns back at the orphanage tell me not to." The girl said bluntly as she blinked bright eyes up at them causing them to blink and look at her again. All at once they start cracking up.

" _Nuns_? Oh you poor kid! We're so far from being nuns that it _shouldn't_ be funny!" Felix said through his laughter while John and Victoria were near tears as they clutched their sides and each other to remain upright.

"But it's fucking hilarious!" John hooted out while the kid watched them curiously her eyes continuously drawn to Melinda and Victoria. After a few moments the team calmed down and Victoria went to the open bar to poor herself a drink, deciding on a margarita that she promptly drained.

"That was good. So what's your name kid, or what's a name that you want to have since you don't seem to like yours?" John asked grinning down at Skye as he leaned against the bar beside where Victoria was sitting and refilling her glass with gin.

"Skye. My name is Skye with an 'e' no matter what the stupid nuns say and I'm at least seven years old but I could be eight since I don't know my birthday." Skye said making the team nod slightly, hiding their winces at her not knowing her own birthday.

"What kind of name is Skye?" John asked just as Victoria was swinging back her gin. Victoria's gin left her mouth in a messy but hilarious spit take and hit John square in the face at Skye's response as the woman nearly choked as she laughed.

"Choke on a dick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I own nothing.)**

It had been almost fifteen years since the Team adopted Skye, and in that time Nick became Director and all of his team were level 8 and in charge of their own things…except for Melinda, 'mama' for Skye, who was in 'retirement' in administration. Melinda hadn't been able to look at Skye directly for ten of those years…but after hearing about what happened from one of the others…Skye understood. She was a bit hurt by it but she understood. They had reconciled a bit when Phil, 'Papa' to Skye, had died but Melinda had been acting off for a few months now.

Right now Skye was scowling under the black paper bag as she tried to discreetly activate her emergency beacon hidden in her finger nails. After that time when she got kidnaped by some weird scientist cults that experimented on her when she was ten, her and her family were a bit more than a little paranoid about safety.

"You're going to tell us everything we want to know." A near sneering males voice said as the door to the room she was in opened and the bag was removed from her head, but she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer.

"Choke on a dick!" Skye said repeating one of her mom's, Victoria's, favorite things to say to pretty much anyone in their family. Especially her 'Pops', John Garrett.

"You haven't changed a bit!" A familiar male's voice said warmly as a laugh was heard making Skye freeze. That voice that laugh. Skye's eyes shot open only to see three people in the room. One was a guy she didn't recognize and was standing there blankfaced like a robot. The only woman in the room was her mama, a small hidden smile on her face as she looked at Skye.

The third one…

" _How_ _dare_ _you_!?" Skye screeched as she yanked her arms apart, breaking the handcuffs on her wrists as she nearly flew across the table.

"How dare you take his face?! How dare you mock him?! I'll kill you! I'll rip your shriveled little dick off and stuff it through your nose! I'll-"

"Skye! It's alright! It's alright…it's really him." May said holding the taller but rather lightweight girl back from wrangling Coulsons neck as the man just laughed at her threat.

"You've been spending too much time with Tori Skye. You mimicked her threat near exactly." Coulson said smiling brightly and warmly at Skye who froze at that. No one called the head of the Weapons Division 'Tori' except their family.

"Looks like she's realized it. Ward…go away for a minute. Me and May can handle this." Coulson said sending the robot agent away easily as Skye stared at him. Ward frowned but nodded and moved to leave the room, closing the door firmly behind himself.

"AC…Is…is that really you? Papa?" Skye asked sounding young and vulnerable again, just as she had when the family rescued her from the experiments and she had used their titles for the first time in front of them.

"Yes baby girl. It's really me. Your dad had managed to bring me back, I was dead for a little while but he brought me back…and it took me months to recover but yes…It's really me." Coulson said smiling softly at his little girl while May smiled and released her, causing the hacker to jump at Coulson and hug him tightly. She all out sobbed into his shoulder.

An hour later Coulson and May led Skye from the cell and into the living room of the plane, Skye's face dry and showing no signs of having ever cried but Coulson had a very prominent bruise on his cheek.

"Sir what happened?!" A British female asked worried and making Skye look at the worried woman rushing towards them and eye her up a bit.

"It's nothing. Well nothing I didn't deserve anyways. I'm fine Simmons." Coulson said making the woman look at him in disbelief.

"Fine? Sir that bruise is already turning purple and you didn't have it two hours ago!" Simmons said panicky and worried while Coulson smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's alright. Like I said I deserved it. Besides isn't the worst I've gotten in the last few months." Coulson said making Skye snort slightly from behind him where she was standing with May.

"Damn right you deserved it AC. Letting me think for months that you were dead when you were really on a tropical island. I could've gone to visit you at least if I knew you were alive. Besides…how bad did Tori get you?" Skye asked bringing the others attention to her and making May smirk slightly while Coulson winced.

"I nearly had to be sent back to Tahiti. She broke three ribs and my leg in two places before the others could get her off of me. I believe she said 'If you ever make me think you're dead or make me cry over your funeral again when you're really on a tropical island I will beat you to death with a shovel and then bury you with it.' Of course then John made a remark about her having shovel-hands…" Coulson said making Skye snort and begin snickering while May smirked wider.

"Not to mention all the curse words she threw at you in at least five different languages, especially French and Chinese." May said making Coulson wince slightly at the reminder. French was usually quite a beautiful language when spoken well, even the curses, and Victoria was fluent in French but the way she said those curses made even the beautiful language seem ugly and acidic.

"Because she knows he only understands maybe ten words of French and even less Chinese." Skye said snickering.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked looking at Skye curiously and making Skye smile charmingly at her.

"My name's Skye. I'm the hacker you picked up but things are a bit more complicated than that. It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman like you." Skye said smoothly and making Simmons blush bright red as Skye took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Skye no seducing Simmons!" Coulson said slamming his palm into his forehead at his baby girl's actions. She honestly took after Victoria too much as proven by her using one of Victoria's favorite comments and then proving that she was John's too.

"Eat my dick AC! Oh wait you'd enjoy that."


	3. Chapter 3

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I own nothing.)**

"So wait…you know Coulson and May?" Fitz asked an hour or two later as the girl willingly helped them find Mike and get him and his son Ace to safety as well as informed them about Centipede.

"Yeah. They know my best set of foster parents ever." Skye said with a mysterious little smile on her face as she gave them a good go around. Now they wouldn't know that AC was her papa and May was her mama. She was still undercover for her mom after all. She was already using the supercomputer in her brain that the experiments gave her when she was ten to send her mom and her other four dads emails about the situation.

"Looked after you quite a bit when you were seven. You take after your mom a bit too much for my liking though." Coulson said amused since he knew what his daughter was doing but couldn't fault her for it. It _is_ her mission after all. At least until they reach the HUB.

"Choke on a dick." Skye said without even thinking about it. It had been a natural reflex for her to say that ever since she was eight. It amused all of her parents to no end, especially when she would say it around or to them. She really did seem to emulate Victoria more than the rest of her parents.

"And that just proved his point." May said earning the middle finger from Skye, another reflex for the hacker raised by one of the most destructive and crazy teams Shield's ever had.

"Not the worst I could've done that mom taught me." Skye said shrugging her shoulders unconcerned. It's not like they had taught her much better after all. She had been able to curse people out in seven languages by the time she was nine, and then when the experiment nutcases gave her a computer brain she learned even more languages to curse them out in.

"What else has she taught you to do?" Simmons questioned innocently, earning a snort from May and a face-palm from Coulson as Skye gave her a lazy grin. The hacker made a point of looking her up and down obviously and lick her lips, making the biochemist blush a bit.

"You." Skye said making May snicker while Coulson slammed his head into the counter top of the bar in front of him.

"What?!" Simmons and Fitz both squeaked while Ward looked at her confused and in disbelief.

"My mom was an out and proud lesbian that was well known for corrupting younger and other women around the same age as her to the joys of a female lover. Naturally between that and several gay dads, I tend to prefer my own gender to the opposite. Of course technically I'd be bi-curious since I do flirt with the occasional guy, I just prefer women." Skye said winking at Jemma who blushed brighter while Coulson sighed but didn't remove his head from the bar top.

"Skye no seducing Simmons." Coulson repeated making the hacker pout at him.

"You're no fun AC, besides is it considered seducing if I just make her curious and she comes to me?" Skye asked looking honestly curious at that question and making May smirk slightly wider, texting someone discreetly.

"Given who all raised you, yes. Yes it is because I know your mom and I know that was one of her favorite methods before she settled down." Coulson said sitting up slightly and giving Skye a pointed look while Skye blinked before nodding with a grin.

"Good point. Now all mom does is flirt with and try to seduce mama." Skye said making May glare at her a bit but not obviously enough for anyone who didn't know her well to notice. Both Skye and Coulson noticed.

"So anyways we still on for Tai Chi like back then?" Skye asked looking a bit hopeful as she looked at May who winced a bit and glanced away for a moment.

"Yeah. We're still on for Tai Chi in the morning. Do you remember the forms?" May asked causing Skye to smile brightly at her in happiness, making her wince again at how happy Skye was to learn they were going to train together again. Had she really been that bad? Had she really been that…negligent to her daughter? May began feeling sick when she realized the answers to those questions.

"Of course!" Skye said happily, excited to be able to spend time with her mama again. To train with her mama again. It's been so long…

"I'll see you in the gym at the normal time then." May said before quickly retreating back to her room on the plane and try to hide her tears. She had been so negligent of her baby girl. She had missed so much…

"Did I say something wrong AC?" Skye asked frowning worried as she stared after where May had been and gone. May had seemed to be upset but trying to hide it.

"No Skye…I think May is just remembering how much she's missed you." Coulson said sighing and making Skye deflate and inwardly kick herself. Of course. Being around her hurt her mama a lot, so of course she would be upset at having to spend time with Skye. Skye felt so stupid.

"Well later AC. I'm gonna head up to bed myself because lord only knows that she'll be up at the ass crack of dawn." Skye said plastering a realistic looking smile on her face as she began to move towards where Coulson had showed her the bunks were at.

"Of course if you want to come to bed with me, my darling, I wouldn't mind being waken up at the crack of dawn." Skye said making a token attempt at flirting with Simmons and earning a bright blush and stuttering from the biochemist while Coulson sighed and hit his head on the counter top again. Skye's heart wasn't in the flirting at the moment though, no she just made the attempt because if she didn't she knew her papa would follow her to her room pestering her about what was wrong.

"Skye stop trying to seduce Simmons and go to bed!" Coulson said falling back into his dad voice easily and making Skye grin and throw out her apparently favorite remark.

"Choke on a dick AC."


	4. Chapter 4

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I own nothing.)**

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm sure AC can talk that Robot guy into training me if you want." Skye said softly as she stood beside her mama in the gym. May's heart began to plummet, her baby girl didn't want to spend time with her anymore. She couldn't blame the girl considering that May all but ignored her existence for the last ten years…

"I know that being around me might end up bringing up some painful memories and I don't wanna be the reason you're hurt…" Skye says worriedly making May's thoughts freeze for a second before her brain rebooted. It was _her_ Skye was worried about? Skye still cared about her and wanted to spend time with her…and…and she was more concerned with May's feelings than with the fact that May had _neglected_ her for ten years now.

"Oh _Nu Ying_." May breathed out slipping into Mandarin easily as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. All of Skye's parents had different names for her. Coulson called her Baby Girl, Fury called her Brat, Jasper called her Kiddo, Felix called her Runt, John tended to call her either Little Hand, Hand Junior, or Half-pint, Victoria generally stuck with Squirt or Troublemaker, and May…May called her daughter. Those were just the English names they used for her.

John used _Tochter_ , German for daughter. Victoria used the French word for daughter, _Fille_. Jasper used Spanish to call her _Cielo_ which was pretty much the Spanish version of her name. Coulson called her _Neonata_ which was Italian for Baby Girl. Fury called her _Kori_ , the Greek word for daughter. Felix used Esperanto to call her _Bebino_ , Baby Girl. May…May called her daughter in Mandarin, _Nu Ying_.

"I…I'm so sorry _Nu Ying_. I…I've been hurting you and Tori both by pushing you away. I thought I was keeping you safe but I…I've been _neglecting_ you!" May said her shoulders shaking a bit as she tried to control her emotions.

"It's okay mama. It's okay. Me and mom understood. It hurt yes but we understood and we don't hold it against you at all. I love you mama and it's alright." Skye said hugging her mama back immediately as she whispered soothingly to her.

"Mom still loves you to. She's waiting for you. She always has and she'll wait as long as you need her to. You know that. You love her that's why you pushed her away. You didn't want to hurt her but its okay. She loves you too. The old you from when I was little and the new you now. She loves you. I love you. Our entire family loves you." Skye whispered into May's ears in Mandarin, switching to the language fluently out of habit by now.

"Everything will be okay mama. You'll see. It'll be fine." Skye murmured to her mama for another ten minutes before May collected herself finally, wiping all traces of tears from her face as she began going through the Tai Chi forms. Skye didn't say a word as she followed her mama's lead and went through the forms as well.

"Sir having known her as a child or not are you sure we can trust her? She _is_ a member of the Rising Tide after all." Ward could be heard talking to Coulson as they came down the stairways near the gym.

"You're concern is noted Ward but Skye…Skye is good. Don't worry about it." Coulson said although he knew he had to keep in character that he only knew Skye when she was a child. Didn't want to blow her cover after all. Some of her connections from the Tide might still be useful after all and besides…he wanted to see the look on Wards and the Science Twins faces when they got to the HUB and Skye's cover was dropped. They were planning on their being a 'meeting' between the senior level 8 agents and Fury that Coulson had to attend in a few weeks, that way the whole family will be there to laugh at the look on the other agents faces.

After all only those level 8 or over, or old enough to remember when Skye was a child, knew who Skye was and her relation to the senior agents. Neither Ward nor the Science Twins were that level or were in Shield that long.

Coulson stopped and smiled warmly and fondly at the sight in the gym. May and Skye were going through the Tai Chi poses that May had taught Skye when she was little. Ward looked over as well and scowled for a second before putting his blank face back on, watching as May muttered something in a language he didn't know to Skye who busted out laughing.

"You two done acting like creepy perverts or what? I know AC isn't into this kind of thing but I'm not so sure if Robot's programming allowed for those kinds of thoughts or not." Skye called to the two as she and May both grabbed their water bottles for a quick sip.

"Skye I'm going to take a not from you and Tori for a moment." Coulson said smiling fondly and slightly mischievously at the two women who looked at him, Skye turning on her mental recording function. He waited until he saw Skye throwback another gulp of water and then…

"Choke on a dick." Skye's water came out her nose nearly as she busted out laughing and choking while May looked amused as she patted Skye on the back to help her breath easier. Ward just gaped in disbelief.

"I don't know Coulson. Last I checked Skye was allergic. You'd be more likely to choke than she will on that particular appendage." May said making Ward stare at her in disbelief and shock while Skye hit the floor laughing, she was so sending this to the rest of the family! Mom and Pops were going to laugh their asses off about this.

"Fuck off Mel." Coulson said making May snort while Skye began to regain control of her laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up.

"I'm definitely telling Mom and Pops about this." Skye said giggling a bit as she sent the video straight to her families emails. She wondered how many of the HUB agents would have heart attacks when Victoria busted out laughing after checking her private email address. The one only family used.

"I wonder how high the fatalities will go when she starts laughing?" Coulson wondered thinking along the same lines as Skye while May gave them unimpressed but slightly amused looks.

"She's not that bad." May said making the two look at her for a second.

"Around Family alone? No she's great! No different than when she first got me. Around others outside of the family though…" Skye trailed off earning a glare from May. That was her _wife_ they were talking about. The same wife who she emulated just enough to make Ward's jaw hit the ground. Skye hit the ground laughing again and even Coulson began chuckling.

"Eat my dick."


	5. Chapter 5

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I own nothing.)**

It was almost two months later when the team was recalled to the HUB so that Coulson and May could attend a meeting with several other prominent agents, mainly…the family. Skye kept her cover easily although she twitched a bit with the urge to find her mom and hug her tightly. She's missed her mom and her dads.

May saw Skye's fingers twitch slightly and looked vaguely amused, knowing what exactly it was that Skye wanted to do. Then her eyes caught the glint of the anti-hacking bracelet and she frowned heavily. Skye was keeping cover and had pretended to sleep with Miles a few weeks ago, only May and Coulson knowing that she had faked it by knocking him out and playing a porno flick on his TV, and Ward had followed her as she had expected.

Now however the other three members of the team didn't trust Skye one bit and Ward was openly hostile while Fitz and Simmons were more passively aggressive and kept pointedly excluding her from things they had done with her before her 'betrayal'. Ward had demanded to be her SO, since she had faked an interest in becoming a specialist, and they couldn't really deny him without a good reason.

It made both May and Coulson's blood boil angrily when they saw Ward periodically beat Skye down since she pretended to not know how to fight much at all for the sake of her cover. Even now Skye had fading bruises in the shape of his hands on her arms and more than a few bruised ribs from all of the 'spars'. She couldn't wait until she could pay him back for each and every one of them, and neither could her mama and papa.

"Here. Stay here and try to train yourself up a bit. You're pathetic on the mats and bag. Try and work on that if you can." Ward said condescendingly to Skye causing some of the older agents in the gym that recognized the girl to go pale white and wide eyed, a few of them bristling at Wards words or tone.

"…So…who wants to videotape the look on his face when mom gets ahold of him or I'm allowed to drop my cover?" Skye asked turning and looking at the older agents in the room that all raised their hands without hesitation. The younger agents or ones who weren't above the clearance level required looked confused at this.

"Who's your mom?" A level two agent asked confused as he looked at the small girl, trying to guess who her mother is.

"That's classified, especially since I'm undercover at the moment. Ward doesn't have a clue and neither do most operatives who are under level 8 clearance or weren't here when I was a child." Skye said smiling apologetically at the man who frowned but nodded in understanding. They all knew about being undercover.

"What's that bruising on your arm?" One of the older agents, who knew her when she was first adopted, asked eyeing the hand shaped bruises on Skye's arms that were already beginning to heal and fade. One good thing about those experiments the whack jobs did when she was ten besides the computer brain? Accelerated healing that could be held back or manipulated to a degree.

"The results of him 'training' my cover self. Them and some bruised ribs…which are already healed." Skye said earning a few frowns and glares from the other agents, even ones that didn't know who she was. There was no way that she should have those bruises on her arms for any training session unless the trainer was just using her as a punching bag or being unnecessarily rough.

"Your parents are going to kill him." One agent said bluntly and completely deadpan, making Skye grin at him.

"Only if I don't get to it first! Do you know how hard it was to keep mama and papa from dropping him out of the plane without a parachute ever since he became my so called SO?" Skye asked making the ones that knew who she was talking about wince slightly. Yep Ward was going to die. It will be painful. It will be messy. It will be…humiliating.

"I can't wait to see what they do to him." The first agent said grinning slightly and making the others nod eagerly.

"As soon as I get permission from Mom and Dad I'm dropping cover in public so you'll get to watch and if not then I can record it and send it to you." Skye said making the agents that knew her grin and nod, or smirk in some cases. Skye's attention was caught by an incoming text message and she began grinning wider as she pulled out her phone for show.

"Show time." Skye said her eyes glinting and sparking a bluish color as she turned from the gym and walked through the halls, the agents that knew her or ones that were curious following her when they saw the glint in her eyes and the grin on her face.

"Skye I told you to stay in the gym and train." Ward said glaring at Skye as she stepped into the main lobby of the HUB where there were at least fifty agents milling about working on various things.

"Choke on a dick Robot." Skye said without batting an eye, making the agents that knew her snort or snicker slightly in amusement as others stopped and stared at the two. Fitz and Simmons smiled slightly but wiped it away quickly, used to Skye's standard response by now but not showing how amusing it could be at times. Almost no one noticed the group of senior high ranking agents entering the lobby from one hallway.

"I'm your S.O. so you'd better-" Ward snarled as he grabbed Skye's arm tightly in his grip, so tightly that there was an audible crack sound coming from it. Instantly you could almost feel the tension and anger in the air as a female's voice let out an angry bellow that had all agents under her diving for cover.

"WARD!"

Victoria Hand-May was _pissed_.


	6. Chapter 6

**MCU AOS AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I own nothing.)**

"Agent Hand." Ward said only slightly startled, or at least only showing a very little amount of how startled he was, as he looked at the woman who was storming towards him angrily. Her agents diving for cover and near teleporting out of her way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria demanded glaring at the agent whose hand was still gripping Skye's arm tightly.

"I'm her S.O. ma'am and she disobeyed my direct order to stay in the gym and train her physical abilities." Ward said his voice a bit patronizing while his face remained blank.

" _You_ her S.O.? Bullshit." Victoria sneered at the agent as the rest of the family came walking over none look too pleased.

"Ma'am she's-"

"Higher level than you are and an undercover operative Ward." Victoria said making Ward and Fitzsimmons blink for a minute.

"That can't be ma'am. She-" Ward was cut off by Victoria slamming her fist into his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor and releasing Skye.

"Wow you nearly knocked him out. You were holding back more than usual." Skye said looking down at Ward amused before she looked back up at Victoria and the rest of the senior agents and the director.

"Agent Skyfall you can drop your cover now." Fury said nodding to the girl who blinked before grinning brightly at them.

"I still hate that fake name! Can't I just use my title? It's much more badass!" Skye said making Victoria snort slightly.

"Whatever you say Shield Baby." Victoria said making Skye scrunch up her nose.

"Not that one! I mean the one Sharon gave me." Skye said glaring slightly at Victoria who snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Enough chatter Fallen Star." Fury said and next thing anyone knew Skye had leapt at him with a hug.

"Missed you Dad!" Skye said earning a small smile and hug back.

"Missed you too Brat." Fury said as Skye released him and jumped on Jasper next.

"Daddy! I see you haven't grown any stubble yet!" Skye said laughing as he hugged her tightly.

"You still act like your mom, Kiddo!" Jasper said releasing the girl who was scooped up by John next.

"Pops! Have you annoyed mom into shooting you again or not yet? How's the new rookie working out?" Skye asked laughing and making Ward's jaw drop open as his father figure picked up Skye in a tight hug.

"Not yet Half-pint and Trip is doing fine. I'll see about having you two meet. Maybe you could teach him a few of your moves." John said laughing as he released the girl who jumped on Felix next.

" _Bebino_ glad to see you aren't hurt…much." Felix said smiling warmly at the smaller girl who pouted as she hugged him.

"I'm not always getting hurt _paĉjo_." Skye said using the Esperanto term for daddy.

"No but you are reckless baby girl." Phil said smiling as he hugged her next, making the rest of 616 aside from May look shocked as he easily removed her bracelet.

"You're one to talk papa!" Skye said giving him a look before turning and pouting at May.

"Mama! Papa is being a hypocrite again!" Skye said clutching onto May who tensed for a second before relaxing and smiling slightly as Ward looked ready to pass out. He was _soooo_ screwed.

"Don't complain to me _Nu Ying._ I'm not the one married to him." May said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yeah but Dad is just as bad as papa." Skye said turning and sticking her tongue out at Fury who flipped her off.

"Fair point." May said amused and not bothering to hide it as Skye jumped up on Victoria last, but certainly not least.

"Mom! I missed you!" Skye said causing all those who didn't know and were still somehow holding their jaws up to gape in disbelief when Victoria laughed.

"I missed you too my troublemaking _Fille._ " Victoria said spinning the tiny hacker around as she hugged the girl close, kissing her forehead.

"Wait…what?" Fitzsimmons asked staring shocked along with most other agents.

"I told you AC and May knew my best set of foster parents…what I didn't tell you was that it was a group of six that adopted and raised me. AC is papa, May is Mama, Pirate is dad, Jaz is Daddy, Johnny is Pops, Fee is Pa, and Tori is mom!" Skye said pointing at each of the senior agents as she spoke.

"I'm Shield, level 8. My official codename is Skyfall, my preferred one is Fallen Star cause it sounds cooler. A lot of the older agents joke about me being the Shield Baby instead. I'm best with computers and undercover so when the Rising Tide popped up and started threatening my family… I was sent under by mom and dad." Skye said while Victoria eyed the team, especially Simmons.

"How long did it take you to seduce the cute little British one?" Victoria asked making Skye pout while Simmons blushed brightly while May snorted.

"Papa keeps preventing me from getting anywhere." Skye said pouting over at Coulson while Fitz was gaping as was Ward.

"Yeah Phil is great at cock blocking the women in this family." Victoria said frowning and nodding her head sagely which made John snort.

"Which is ironic since none of the women in the family even _like_ cock." John said snickering while Victoria snorted this time.

"No but you boys sure seem to love it. I'll stick with the beautiful woman I married thank you." Victoria said wrapping a possessive arm around May's shoulders as jaws around them went lower.

"Good cause if you ever thought of leaving me I'd kick your scrawny European ass." May said casually, leaning into the hold and making Victoria all out beam at her happily. May hid her wince at how happy those words made her wife…she had missed so much time with her…had neglected her so badly…

"The only one who can have my ass is you Mels and you know it." Victoria said pressing a kiss to the top of May's head and looking almost deliriously happy.

"You're being sickeningly cute again Tori." John said grinning at the taller woman who snorted and shot a look at him. Her remark had those the babies of the 616 team gaping.

So _THAT'S_ where Skye got it from!

"Choke on a dick!"


End file.
